Kelly Jones
My (Beautiful) Apperance!! I don't know what my apperance is but all I know is that I'm super cute!!:3 Jk but I do know i'm super cute.I usually wear designer shirts,designer pants/jeans,designer shoes,designer bags,designer jewelry,and designer dresses.Ok I know I wear a lot of designer things,I try NOT to wear designer stuff but I just can't help it!They're so cute!When I'm not wearing designer clothes I'm wearing either cute aeropastle,hollister,american eagle,or etc. shirts and skinny jeans.Also for my shoes I'm wearing cute sneakers or flats.Ppl say I'm girly...idc cuz I am ;). My (Awesome) History! I was born on April 16,1998 to Maria Jones and Tim Jones in Los Angelos,California.I also hav an older brother named Bryan Jones.I started to sing and act when I was 6.I used to do beauty pageants but they're a pain.When I was around...how old was I?Oh yah.I was 8 when I started to be a model.I auditioned for a play in school and...got the part!!When I was around 9 I started to be mean and popular.Idk y I started to be mean like that.Probaly cuz my parents divorced that time.In middle school I made a goal NOT 2 b mean.But I coudn't help it!And I was also a bully.I used to bully this girl named Cam Gonzales because she was a nerd I really regret it.We're best friends now.I'm still popular tho.I try to be nice.The only times I'm mean is when some is being mean to me or annoying me. My (Wonderful) Family!! Maria Jones(Mom) She is the reason why I joined HA.Well also Cam but mostly her.When I told her that Cam is going to HA she just went on her iphone 4S and looked it up.I didn't want 2 at 1st cuz I like my school and I didnt want to leave my friends.She kept telling me I should audition for it.So I did it and now I'm here!I love her so much I just wish she could break up w/ her bf,Earl >:P.She's from New York but her parents are French.Did I also mention she's a super model?Well she is. Mike Jones(Dad) He's my dad.Idk wat he works for but I know he works for the government.He married my step-mom,Crystal Green.He's full Italian.I love him so much.I just wish he never he divorced my mom :'(. Bryan Jones(Older Brother) He goes to HA 2.He's such an amazing singer but such a butt!!He always tricks me and stuff.But i <3 him.Every girl swoons over him.I hav no idea wat they see in him. Crystal Green(Step-Mom) My step-mom.My dad married her when I was 12.I didn't like her at first.But she found a place in my heart. Earl Grayson(Mom's BF) First word that comes to my mind when I c his name.Bleh!!I don't like him at all!!The reason might sound rude but my mom usually dates rich guys not average guys.And Earl is an average guy.Bryan likes him tho.I think he's on gummy bears. My (Cute) Personality!! I'm nice most of the time.I'm only mean to "certain" ppl.I used to be a bully.Read my history if u don't know I'm talking about.I'm also mean when some is annoying me or being mean to me.Also I'm mean when some1 is messing w/ my friends or family. My (Adorable) Pets!! Sugar Other Students Tori Vega Trina Vega Cat Valentine Andre Harris Beck Oliver Jade West Other People!! Cam Gonzales My (Cool) Stuff about me!! *I'm obssessed with shopping and make-up. * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content